Harry's Fifth Year
by Ron Squeasley
Summary: Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix written by me, My first FF, please read and reveiw,
1. Another Owl Post

Harry's Fifth Year   
by Ron Squeasley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, names, Logos, and all related, Some names I made up, indicated with a (*) first time it appears. I own the plot(c)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
**************~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
It was nearly four in the morning when a boy called Harry Potter awoke on Number 4 privet Drive. He sat up in his bed and scanned his room. If one of the Dursley's were to set foot in Harry's room, most likely they would have had a heart attack, for the Dursleys hated anything out of the ordinary. Harry's room was the most out of the ordinary room in the whole house. This is because Harry Potter is a wizard.   
In his room he saw a number of unordinary things, A book with moving pictures titled "Flying with the Cannons", and another book called "Quidditch through the Ages". Above his bedside table he saw two posters both of which bore people flying on broomsticks, one had a surly, grumpy looking man, Harry knew him as Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. Krum and Harry had been competing in The Triwizard Tournament the previous year The Triwizard Tournament is a tournament that consists of three biggest Wizarding schools in Britain. They had competed along side with Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory, his fellow student from Hogwarts. Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard of al time, had murdered Cedric. Krum had been representing Durmstrang. The other Poster had The Irish National Quidditch Team.   
Harry got up and walked to the window and looked out, he scanned the street and saw that Privet Drive Looked like any respectable suburban street should look like. He stared off into space for a few moments until he saw something a bit unusual. It was going so fast that it was impossible to make out what the object was. Then he realized it was coming straight toward him. He quickly ducked for cover, preparing for crash.  
But the crash didn't come. Harry stood up cautiously and peered out the window. The "Thing" was gone; there was no trace of anything on the whole street. Then he heard a sound. It wasn't the sound of the Dursley's waking up, or a sound from the street, it sounded more like a rustle of feathers. Harry quickly turned away from the window and almost jumped out of the window in fright.  
Then Harry suddenly noticed what it was.  
"Hedwig!" Exclaimed Harry running toward the owl.  
Hedwig arrived with a package with a piece of parchment Spello-taped to it. Six owls had arrived with Hedwig, each carrying something. He recognized two of them, one of which, an owl that greatly resembled a dust mop sprawled out on his bedspread, was Errol. Errol was the Weasley Family, His best friend, Ron Weasley's owl; Pigwidgen was also there, zooming around the other four owls' heads. Two were school owls; Harry recognized their collars stamped with a Hogwarts crest. On one owl Harry noticed a note written in neat handwriting Harry recognized as Hermione's, Harry's other best friend. He summoned the owl sent from Hermione, and took the note and read:  
  
Hi, Harry, How's life with the Dursley's? I hope they are treating you all right. My parents got pretty upset when they saw my shrunken teeth, They are dentists, you know, and they think magic and teeth shouldn't be mixed, but they are pleased that they're fixed. I've talked to Ron, and he's pretty mad you can't stay over at his house, they have been trying to persuade Professor Dumbledore to let you, but he wont see it. I hope nothing has happened to you, by You-Know-Who, anyway.   
Hermione   
P.S. I let Rita Skeeter out a month ago and haven't printed anything harsh since.  
  
Harry smiled as he put Hermione's letter down on his bed, but his attention quickly turned to the package Hermione had sent. He unwrapped it with ease, and peered inside, and pulled out a large book, it was Hogwarts, a History, and undoubtedly Hermione's favorite book. She probably wanted him to read it, because He and Ron had always been ignorant of things that could or couldn't happen within the threshold of Hogwarts castle. He laughed when he thought about Rita Skeeter being in a glass jar-  
"OUCH!" Harry almost yelled, something had hit him, he spun around to see Pig flying across the room.  
"Pig!" Harry said angrily and picked up Ron's letter and read:  
  
Harry,  
How's life with the muggles? I hope your alright, I am still wondering why you can't come stay. Hermione gave me Hogwart's, a History, no idea why, but I am going to read, Hermione is always so nice to give me things like that, and I need to pull up my grade for Binn's class, and Hermione found the answer for me.  
Ron  
  
Harry saw the school owls were still to be tended with, he read his Hogwarts invitational, and Hagrid's letter, and then his attention turned to the sixth owl, it was carrying a large package big enough for Harry to sit in. He opened the box-  
  
"AAAAAGHH" Harry screamed, thankful the Dursley's didn't wake up, as a big black dog jumped out, Harry stopped panicking.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry said happily, as the dog turned into a Man, "What are you doing here?"   
"To take you away", He said, "I now have a place, but my name hasn't been cleared, but it is pretty safe."  
  
Harry looked as though his birthday had come, it was his birthday, and this was the best birthday present he had ever-  
  
"I can't come, Sirius," Harry said as if his birthday had been called off.  
  
"What do you mean," said Sirius, "I would have thought you wanted to go"  
  
"I do!" Harry said, caught off guard, "Its just Dumbledore-"  
  
"Dumbledore knows," said Sirius happily, "He's ok with it!"  
  
Harry Couldn't beleive it. He was finally leaving the Dursley's. He waited for this day for 14 years, and finally it was happening!  
  
Harry quickly packed his belonging's and-  
  
"Petunia, get up, I think I hear something" Said uncle Vernon, getting out of bed.  
Harry stopped dead, thought and ran to Sirius.  
"Quick they are getting up!" Harry hurriedly told Sirius.  
  
Sirius cast his wand over Harry's trunk "Featherius Light-weightius" and picked up Harry's belongings, tied them to his Firebolt and summoned Harry to get on.  
  
CRASH! Vernon and Petunia Dursley were at the door.   
"GET HIM" shrieked Aunt Petunia.  
Uncle Vernon jumped and grabbed the tail of the Firebolt, just as they were out of the window. Sirius sped out of the window with Uncle Vernon on the tail hanging on for dear life. And then he fell, fifty feet in the air. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Harry's Fifth Year   
by Ron Squeasley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, names, Logos, and all related, Some names I made up, indicated with a (*) first time it appears. I own the plot(c)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
**************~~~~~~~~~***********  
CHAPTER 2: Home Sweet Home   
"NO!" Screamed Harry "He'll die!"  
Sirius understood, he swooped down immediately, Sirius was undoubtedly a good flier, When they reached Uncle Vernon twenty feet from the ground, he took out his wand and cast it Uncle Vernon, "mobilize", Muttered Sirius.  
It was as though an invisible parachute had swept over Uncle Vernon, and he slowed down his fall, and floated to the ground. Sirius then soared back into the sky. A silence had casted over them, and then Harry asked "where are we off?"  
"Surprise." Said Sirius quickly  
Only down the street from Number 4, Sirius swept onto Number 13 Privet Drive's lawn.  
Sirius then hopped of the broomstick and knocked on the door, and no one answered. Sirius brandished his wand at it and said "alohamora!"  
And the door magically opened. Sirius walked in the door and yelled "Arabella!" And summoned Harry inside.  
A familiar young woman appeared at the top of a staircase, though Harry couldn't make out who she was.  
"Sirius, you're back, and you've got him I presume?" Said the woman, "Hi, Harry, long time no see."  
"Miss," said Harry, "where have I seen you before? I think I remember you from somewhere."  
The woman named Arabella disappeared in the next room. Harry started to feel funny, like his body was being sucked inside out, becoming dazed, from standing in this strangers house, that he recognized. Then an old woman Harry recognized as Mrs. Figg walked out.  
"Mrs. Figg! You live here, I remember, now" Harry remembered, "Where is Arabella?"   
Mrs. Figg took off her wig, and Arabella appeared. Harry was caught off guard, He yelled "YOU POSSESSED MRS. FIGGS BODY!" Yelled Harry as he took out his wand, lifted it up-  
"NOOO!", Yelled Sirius, "MOBILICORPUS!"  
Harry was frozen, he couldn't move, He didn't know why he was frozen, the last thing he remembered he was in Mrs. Figgs house. Then he heard a voice:  
"Finite Incantatem" He recognized the voice as Sirius's, and fell to the ground.  
"Where am I?" Harry said as if He had just woken up from a horrible dream.  
"What came over you" he heard Sirius's voice  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired?" Harry said confusedly.  
"Maybe you should go to bed. We can explain a few things tomorrow." Said Mrs. Figg.  
"I'm sorry" Harry apologized.  
"I understand" said Arabella in shock.  
She and Sirius led Harry up the stairs, into a comfortable looking bedroom with a man in it reading a book.  
"Perkins's" said Mrs. Figg. "Harry is going to use this room, ok? The cat's can sleep with us tonight."  
"I've already sung them lullaby's an' Read them their bedtime stories an' all, but ok,  
whatever you say, get up, Toodles, Woodles, Smoodles, Koodles, and Rex."  
Just then an owl came in the window and landed on Perkins's lap.  
He quickly read it.  
"Arthur, wants me to tend to Mundungus Fletcher, He's always got muggle artifacts bewitched." Said Perkins.  
"Arthur Weasley?" Asked Harry, "I presume you are his assistant in The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and you lent us that tent last year!"   
"Yes, Harry" explained Perkins, "I am his assistant, I would love to chat, but I have to be off." And with a swish of a cloak and a small pop, he was gone.  
"He'll be back in a couple of hours, hope he lets old Mundungus off, we have somewhere to go tomorrow, Perkins is sometimes forgetful about things like that."   
"Where are you going tomorrow?" Asked Harry curiously.  
"You'll see", explained Mrs. Figg, "Now, bed."  
"Night Sirius, Night Arabella," said Harry climbing in to the bed.  
"Good Night", said both Mrs. Figg and Sirius in unison.  
Harry lay back and thought of the night's events. He was finally away from the Dursley's. Why would Professor Dumbledore let him come here, but not to the Weasley's? He was now with Sirius, and Mrs. Figg, Strange enough that Mrs. Figg was with Sirius and Perkins. "She must be a witch", Harry thought, but if she was a witch, Why didn't she think Sirius was innocent? Then words came into Harry's head: "Sirius, Please contact Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, And Mundungus Fletcher..." but where was Lupin? And with that thought Harry fell asleep.   
Harry awoke to a yell the next morning.  
"OH NO!" It was Mrs. Figg.  
Harry rushed down the stairs, Sirius at his tail.  
"What is it?" Asked Harry and Sirius, panting "what happened?"  
Mrs. Figg thrusted a letter at them. Sirius picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Mrs. Arabella Figg, Mr. Perkins Figg is in our care. He was found at the Fletcher Residence around 5:00 this morning, splinched with an arm out of his head, which is attached to his other arms elbow. No inner splinching was found, so his condition is minor and is being fixed now. Mr. Fletcher and Mr. Weasley are here with him, and Mr. Perkins requesting your acquaintance.  
  
Dr. Aberforth Dumbledore  
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical injuries and Maladies  
  
"Yikes", said Harry, flinching, He knew what splinching was only too well. It was when you Apparated or Disapparated and left part of your body behind, or got your body parts mixed up.   
"Harry and Sirius get ready to take off for London." Said Mrs. Figg, her voice full of seriousness, concern, and sympathy, all at the same time, she assed "Harry, we might as well go to Diagon Alley as well, we will talk about everything tonight."  
Harry and Sirius understood. Harry went upstairs and collected his moneybag, and changed into his spare robes, blue ones he had bought at Gladragz Wizardwear in Hogsmeade the previous year. He walked downstairs to find Sirius, transformed into his dog form, and Mrs. Figg ready to go. Mrs. Figg pulled out a flowerpot and handed Harry and Sirius a pinch of Floo Powder. She walked over, threw it into the fire, and said "St. Mungo's!"  
Harry and Sirius followed behind her. Harry hated traveling by the Floo Network, He spun and spun around and finally landed in a odd normal looking hospital, with no electricity, because Wizards didn't use it, they used their powers and wands for anything. He followed Mrs. Figg and Sirius, in his Animagus form down the corridor. Then he saw a familiar face.  
"Dumbledore!" Said Harry, "what are you doing here?"  
"Do I know you?" Said Dumbledore "you don't look familiar."  
"It's me-" Harry said but Mrs. Figg cut him off.  
"Harry, This is Albus Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth", said Mrs. Figg, "Father, where is Perkins?"  
"Recuperating, you may go in if you'd like." Said Aberforth.  
"He's your Dad!" Said Harry curiously, "So my Headmaster Dumbledore is your Uncle."  
"Yes Harry," said Mrs. Figg "I will explain everything tonight."  
Harry couldn't believe it. Mrs. Figg was a witch. The Mrs. Figg.  
The Mrs. Figg, who scolded him when he stayed at her house. The Mrs. Figg who made him stale birthday cake, The Mrs. Figg who looked after him when the Dursley's went away.   
"She sure does need to explain a thing or two", thought Harry, walking into Perkins room.  
"Hi, Mr. Weasley!" said Harry spotting Mr. Weasley.  
"Hi, Harry!?", said Mr. Weasley, confused, "Harry, what are you doing here?"  
"He's here with me, Arthur," explained Mrs. Figg, "He is in me and Snuffles care now."  
"Snuffles?", said Mr. Weasley, "Oh! Snuffles!"   
Arabella shot a look at Mr. Weasley. Just then Perkins woke up.  
"Where am I?" Asked Perkins wearily.  
"Hospital", said everyone in unison.  
"How's my son-in-law, Perkins?" Said Dr. Aberforth, walking in.  
"You guys have a lot of explaining to do." said Harry.  
"Harry," said Mrs. Figg, "We will get to that tonight."  
Harry spent until noon at St. Mungo's and found everything there fascinating. Nothing was electrical, like in normal Hospitals, Every thing from the door handles to the window latches was magical. Then they headed to Diagon Alley. 


	3. Explaining

Harry's Fifth Year   
by Ron Squeasley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, names, Logos, and all related, Some names I made up, indicated with a (*) first time it appears.  
  
In this Chapter, a character called Erinlexi Goldwood, is a character by Omniscent, I had just read her story "The Truth about Hermione Granger" and it really influenced me, so I had to use it. I own the plot(c)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
**************~~~~~~~~~***********  
Chapter 3: Explaining  
The rest of Harry's day was one of the best he'd ever had. At Diagon Alley Mrs. Figg could, suspiciously, go to Flourish and Blott's to, from what Harry could tell, Inform the Proprietor to order 1000 copies of "Things That Scare Even Me" by Erinlexi Goldwood. Then Mrs. Figg led them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for ice cream.  
Walking into the parlor Harry noticed Florean Fortescue, the owner of the shop.  
"Hi, Harry" said Mr. Fortescue, noticing Mrs. Figg, "How are you, Arabella, and old Perkins, too! Who's your furry friend?"  
"How are you Florean, this is Snuffles", said Mrs. Figg, "My Dog Snuffles."  
"OH!", said Mr. Fortescue, as though he remembered something, "And can I take your orders?"  
"Cockroach Cluster Parfait," said Perkins, still clutching his backside, "He must still be in pain", Harry Thought.  
"I'll take a... Oh, its so hard to choose," said Mrs. Figg, looking like a young girl, "I'll take the...the...the... How about the Swiss Alps Sundae?"  
"You think you can handle it, Arabella?" said Florean, "Only two have ever finished the whole thing."  
Florean Fortescue pointed at the large wooden wall behind him, and carved in the wall, read: "Samson-1846-age 38" and underneath that it said: "Reubus Hagrid-1942-age 13".  
"Hagrid ate that at age 13!" said Harry, "Whoa!".  
"Right after he'd been expelled, Dumbledore brought him here to cheer him up, I was his age, and My father ran the shop, so depressed, he ate the whole thing in under 20 minutes," said Florean gloomily, "I never thought Hagrid did what they said He did."  
"He didn't do it, it was all a mistake," said Harry, "I found out who did it, It was Vol- i mean You-Know-Who, anyway I'll take a Dragon-size Butterbeer Float."  
"Coming right up!" said Fortescue.  
Mrs. Figg led them into a private Parlor with there Ice Creams.  
When situated in the Parlor they began to eat there Ice Creams, everything was silent until Mrs. Figg spoke.  
"Harry, I dont exactly know where to start, so I'll start with me, My name is not Arabella Figg, It is Arabella Dumbledore, but you are never to call me that, it's either Mrs. Figg or Arabella, My father called me his daughter in the public, I don't know why, He is a bit of an Idiot, Not entirely sure he can read."  
"Why can't anyone call you Dumbledore?" asked Harry.  
"One, I'm married to Perkins, who's last name is Figg, but i can't use Dumbledore, I'll talk about that, later," explained Arabella, "Me, Sirius, Mundungus Fletcher, Perkins, Remus, Dumbledore, well Dumbledore heads it, and other people, like Florean over there, are part of a secret organization, called "The Order of the Pheonix", built to aide the Ministry in secret, without them knowing, to battle Voldemort. Voldemort knew of this Organization, but he only knew few of whom was involved with the orginization, Me, Perkins, Your Parents, and Dumbledore. We were all casted with The Fidelius Charm, Dumbledore our Secret Keeper,  
Except for you Parent's, James and Lily, They first wanted Sirius, but Peter wanted the job, so Sirius gave the job up to Peter, and Peter told Voldemort, and caused there death." Sirius looked down at the floor, "I don't want to die, so I dont use the name Voldemort knew me as, If I did Voldemort would be able to find me, and he would kill me."  
"Thats why my parents died?" said Harry, "Why wasn't I told sooner?"  
"Harry, you were to young," said Arabella, "You were placed with the Charm, too. Dumbledore wouldn't let you go to the Weasley's, who are now in the Order, because Voldemort is stronger, and you would be too far away from me, I am your Secret-Keeper Harry. Me and Perkins have to disguise ourselves everywhere, I'm not an old woman, Harry, I'm as old as Sirius, We were in the same year at Hogwarts."  
Then Arabella pointed her wand to her head, muttered an incantation, and she transformed into the beautiful young woman She was at her home.  
"I think that's enough explained for right now," said Arabella, "Lets go get your supplies."  
Harry didn't say it, but he wanted to know more. This information about his Parents was the only setback in his day. They went to Diagon Alley, First to Flourish and Blotts, his book list read:  
  
Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5: by Miranda Goshawk  
Things That Scare Even Me: by Erinlexi Goldwood   
More History of Magic: by Bathilda Bagshot  
Runes of The Old World: Dee Cipher  
  
They got the Books, and then headed to the Apothecary, to get some new Potion ingredients, and a new Cauldron, Percy's cauldron report worked, They had standardized cauldron thickness, Harry's cauldron was a shade to thin. Mrs. Figg then went off with Sirius somewhere, and Harry went into Gambol & Japes, Wizarding Joke shop. It was slightly smaller than Zonko's, But seemed to carry more Items. He then saw a whole section of the store, and could hardly beleive his eyes. On the sign it read:  
  
WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES  
  
There seemed to be a hundred of Fred and George's product. Harry examined the item's names like Tear Gas Mints, Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffee, Fake Wands, Sleeping Powder Juice mix, and other various Items.  
"Brilliant, eh, Harry," said a Voice, "It's all because of you."  
Harry spun around. It was Fred and George.  
"Your mother knows about this?" Harry asked George.  
"Yeah, but she disapproves, but this is our dream," said George.  
"We still have half of the money you gave us too," said Fred, "They cost about 2 knuts to make, and we sell em' for a sickle for three of the sweets, one sickle for the fake wands and stuff like that, We expect to Double our money next week, We haven't sold everything yet, I think Zonko's is coming up for a huge order."  
"George, Heres the money." said Gary Gambol, the Propietor, "Japes say's it's only 50 galleons, am I right?"  
"Yeah", said George, "You should try some of this."  
"Already did", said Gambol, "I gave some of the Sleeping Powder Pumpkin Juice to old Japes, guy never shuts up."  
"I use it on Mum all the time, to great effect," said Fred, "Not too often though, all right, Warning on the box say's 'Only once a day to one person."  
Fred, George, and Harry left the shop, and headed up Diagon Alley, and found Percy yelling in the Apothecary, about the cauldron bottoms.  
"YOU DONT SELL THESE CAULDRONS, YOU SELL THESE, THESE ARE ILLEGAL, THESE ARENT!" yelled Percy.  
The Propietor then cursed Percy, and Percy disapparated.   
"What was that about?" asked Harry.  
"People dont like the Idea of selling Percy's overpriced cauldrons, they want them cheap, like the thin, now illegal ones, that we used to have", said George. "Percy's been at it all week with these people."   
"He's head of Department now, and I think Dad is going to quit his job at the Ministry and work full-time for Dumbledore," said Fred, "No idea what job for Dumbledore, but Fudge is starting to get on dad's nerves."  
"Where's Ron?" asked Harry.  
"In the Bookstore," said George, "He dosen't know you're here."  
"Let's go find him," said Fred, "Dad knows you're here, he may have told him."  
  
In Flourish and Blotts, Harry spotted Ron, alone reading Hogwarts, A History.  
"Reading that are you," Harry asked Ron.  
"Harry! Didn't see you come in, We are going to have a huge Hogwarts unit in History of Magic," said Ron, "Fred, George, You show him the Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"  
"He found them himself," said George, "Ron, We bought you some dress robes!"  
"Your favorite color maroon!" said Fred, "Joking, Ron, They're Blue."  
"Thank you!" said Ron, "The only thing you've ever got me."  
"Well we're off," said Fred.  
"Bye, Harry," said George.  
"Harry, It's OK if you can stay, Dad's asking Perkins if they want to stay, why are you with them anyway?" asked Ron.  
"I'll tell you later," said Harry.  
  
After Diagon Alley, They all went to the Weasley's for the night. 


	4. A Narrow Escape

Harry's Fifth Year   
by Ron Squeasley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, names, Logos, and all related, Some names I made up, indicated with a (*) first time it appears. I own the plot(c)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
**************~~~~~~~~~***********  
Chapter 4: A Narrow Escape   
  
At the Weasley's, Fred and George went up to their bedroom, apparently to develop a new type of pastry, an Engorgement Eclair, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Arabella, and Sirius, transformed into his normal state, went off to talk. Ron and Harry went up to Ron's bedroom to talk. Ron's bedroom was the same as always, except for the fact that his aquarium seemed to hold a whole colony of frogs. His room was still overflowing with posters of the Chudley Cannons.  
"You know, Harry," said Ron, "The Cannons are number 3 in the league this year, and Joey Jenkins is expecting to play for England in the European Cup this year."  
"Really Ron that's amazing!" exclaimed Harry, "Think there's any chance of them winning the league?"  
"Yeah, but them beating Puddlemere United or Appleby Arrows? Not a chance!" said Ron excitedly, "But if Appleby loses to the Wimbourne Wasps, which I'm hoping for, they'll have the same record as us, huge rivalry with them, and Puddlemere could lose to Wigtown, They'll have a worse record, and if we beat the Holyhead Harpies, We'll be in first because we'd have the best record 4 wins 1 loss 0 ties, It all depends on the outcome, we have 9 games left, anyway why are you with that Lady?"  
So Harry told him, everything from Sirius getting him, to him spazzing out on Mrs. Figg that night, all the way up till then.  
"So where's Sirius?" asked Ron.  
"Downstairs," Harry answered.  
"What?" Exclaimed Ron, "I didn't see him!"  
"Lets go talk to him," suggested Harry, "He's talking to your Parents now."  
  
Downstairs they found Mr. Weasley setting the tables outside, and Mrs. Weasley cooking. Sirius and Arabella were helping out, Arabella showing Mrs. Weasley a recipe for some type of pastry, Sirius was talking to Mr. Weasley.  
"Hi, Sirius!" said Ron.  
"Hey Ron," said Sirius, "How's the owl?"  
"He's mental," answered Ron, "He's pretty crazy!"  
Just then Mrs. Weasley came out with food, followed by Arabella and Perkins, Ginny, Fred and George.  
  
They all enjoyed a wonderful meal, complete with eclairs for dessert.  
"What the!" Ginny yelped as she started growing like a ballon.  
"Ginny!" screamed mrs. Weasley, "What did you two do to her!"  
"Just an Engorgement Charm, Mum!" said Fred defensively.  
"MORSMORDRE!" They all all heard a high pitched voice scream.  
George magicked Ginny back to her normal state, as they saw a huge skull with a snake potruding out it's mouth, The Dark Mark. Everyone was scared out of their wits. They all ran into the house as fast as they could, they grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and one by one they went to Hogwarts. As Harry, last person in the house, grabbed his Powder, Voldemort and his Deatheaters ran into into the house.  
He thrusted it into the fire and-  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Voldemort.  
Harry jumped into the fireplace, narrowly missing the spell.  
Whirling around, he ended up in a fireplace.  
~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
He was in Dumbledore's office, along with the others. They were weary with fear and confusion. All except for Mrs. Figg, who looked more serious than anything else.  
"We've got to find Dumbledore," said Mrs. Figg darkly.  
"We'll find him," said Harry and Ron in unison.  
And they disappeared out the door. They ran past the Defense against the Dark Arts corridor, went down four flights of stairs, where they found Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall decorating the Entrance Hall for the start-of-term.   
"Professor Dombledore!" said Harry breathlessly, "We need help!"  
"Potter! Weasley!," screamed Professor Mcgonagall in surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
"Voldemort...came to the Weasleys...us and Mrs. Figg and...Sirius...we were all there...they're in your office...we all escaped," said Harry gasping for air.  
"Mrs. Figg wants you...in your office," said Ron panting.  
"Lead the way," said Dumbledore.  
  
So Harry and Ron lead them back up four flights of stares, into the DADA corridor, and up to Dumbledores office.  
"Canary Creams," Dumbledore told the Gargoyle.  
"Dumbledore!" said Mrs. Figg, "Voldemor-"  
"I've heard the story, but, how long ago was this?" asked Dumbledore.  
"About 5 minutes or so," said Fred.  
"He must be stopped," said Professor Mcgonagall sternly.  
"Everyone will be showing up in a minute or so!" exclaimed Dumbledore, "Is any one hurt?"  
"No," said Harry, "Who's showing up."  
"I'm having a meeting, Molly, Arthur, Arabella, Sirius kindly come with me," Dumbledore told the adults, "You three may roam the castle, play a bit of Quidditch on the field, Listen to a Chudley Cannons game I wanted to listen to, but I have this meeting, my favorite team, I sent Professor Snape to get Your's and Mrs. Figg's things, Harry, You four," Dumbledore gestured to the Four Weasleys, "You must make due to what is here at Hogwarts."  
"Can we go into our dormitories?" asked Ron, who finally caught his breath, We're going to sleep there, right?"  
"Password's 'Ceasar', I must go now," said Dumbledore, who turned to his heel, and glided off.  
"Five hours to the Cannons' game in Hogsmeade, we'll get good receptoin on our WWN radio, want to go up to the dormitory and get some brooms and play Quidditch?" asked Ron, "I'm going for Keeper this year."  
"I was going for Keeper!" said Ginny.  
"I want to play Quidditch," said Fred, "We need to practice, I want to be captain."  
"Maybe co-captain," said George, "She is going to get it."  
"I know, but it dosen't hurt to try," said Fred.  
So they all went up to the Dormitory, Fred said the password, "Ceasar" and walked into their Common Room. Harry's things were on one of the tables by the fire. Right next to it were four Comet 360's.  
"Whoa!" said Ron, stunned.  
"Wow!" yelped Ginny.  
"They're ours!" said Fred excitedly.  
"They're from Mrs. Figg." said George.  
They went to The Quidditch Pitch and practiced for four hour's, until 8 o'clock. They went inside to find their parents, Mrs. Figg, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall. Mcgonagall was wearing orange Chudley Cannons robes.  
"We had an idea, to try to wear away the nights events, we've decided to go to the Cannons' game tonight against the Holyhead Harpies," said Mr. Weasley.  
"Alright!" said Ron.  
~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~  
After dinner, at 9 o'clock, they went down to Hogsmeade, past Honeydukes, Dervish & Banges, Zonko's, down into a Forest, and into a valley, up to a Quidditch Pitch. It had a sign that read: "Hogsmead welcomes Hogsmeade native, Joey Jenkins!"  
"I never knew they had a Pitch," said Harry.  
"It's brand new," said Ron, "I heard about it only last week."  
The game lasted two hour's. The All-Witch team, the Harpies were superb, With a line-up of two England players, an Ireland player, and an Awesome Seeker, *Jamisun Himeluck, but somehow no match for the losers of the league for the past 20 years, Who somehow started to play like vikings, Jory Jenkins and *Elvin Elervis, Their Beaters, launched the Bludgers at every opposing player, The Harpies' beaters, twins*Juliun Polareis and *Sieralop Polareis, only touched it once. Cannon's Seeker pulled a Wronski Feint on the Harpies' seeker, *Rozzie Remechik, in the forst minute of the game. Chudley Cannon's Chaser, Mullet, who Harry had seen playing at the World Cup, scored 8 goals in the first 20 minutes, and the two other Chasers, Eldawina Warbeck, sister of singer Celestina Warbeck, and Arwenia Applebinner, each scored three goals. Holyhead scored 4 in that time capacity.  
One hour after the game's start, the score was Chudley 180 Holyhead 120, Chudley was getting wore out, Holyhead got three more scores passed Chudley Keeper, *Sellem Morisant, because Morisant didn't even move. Cannon's got their reserve Keeper, but wasn't as good as Morrisant.  
45 minutes later Holyhead was winning by 40 points, Chudley had 240. Then with a gasp from the crowd of only 150, Himeluck dived, and forty feet in front of him, was the Golden Snitch. Cannons' Seeker, Frederes Friedle, sped off toward him, His broom was faster. In a couple of seconds, he was right behind him, he looped around him, from the outside, less than an inch from hitting Himeluck's nose, two feet in front of him, He stopped dead. Himeluck stopped, and she veered off course. Friedle sped off toward the snitch, Himeluck, recovering from her mistake, closely following on his tail. Two feet from the snitch, Friedle got hit with a bludger, and snitch went up his sleeve.  
"The Plumpton Pass!" yelled Ron, "GO CANNONS!!"  
Harry and the others felt much happier after the game, Harry walked up to his dormitory, got into his four poster, and fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~  
Im sorry these chapters are short, I made up lots of names in here, mainly because I had to. If I messed up anything, which i know I did, sorry. Please reveiw, I only have four reveiws so far, Please read my other story, The Wizarding Talk Show, By Me and Puggy. Let the Squeasley be With you, Props. 


End file.
